The sacroiliac joint (SI joint) is increasingly being diagnosed as a common pain generator. That is, SI joint degenerative disease and instability are being diagnosed and treated more commonly. Contributing factors include post traumatic injury, accelerated wear/instability after lumbar fusion, post pregnancy pain/instability and longer life span combined with a more active lifestyle in many patients. In addition, complex spine surgeries, such as for correction of sagittal plane deformity, often require iliac fixation to maintain correction in patients with a high pelvic incidence or high risk of lumbo-sacral hardware failure.
High energy pelvic ring injuries that involve disruption of the SI joint and/or displaced fractures of the sacrum present unique challenges to the orthopedic traumatologist. Some sacral fractures require solid posterior stabilization, which may be difficult to achieve with typical treatment methods. Furthermore, vertically unstable sacral fractures/SI joint disruptions have a relatively high incidence of neurovascular injury and may require unique stabilization. Typically, a spinal surgeon will be involved to perform lumbo-pelvic stabilization of these injuries to provide vertical stability of the injury. However, there may be significant soft tissue trauma associated with these injuries, making extensive surgical approaches of elevated risk in terms of infection and wound complications.
Current techniques and instrumentation systems may require extensive surgical exposure and dissection. Moreover, such instrumentation systems are typically designed for other applications, and not to connect and stabilize the lumbar spine and pelvis. As a result, this can make the surgical times longer and more frustrating for surgeons and surgical staff. For example, traditional posterior iliac screws are often prominent because the posterior iliac crest is relatively subcutaneous. Yet, this sometimes makes hardware painful for the patient and at risk for pressure soreness following surgery.